<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood will always be thicker than water by hanananabananana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211165">blood will always be thicker than water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanananabananana/pseuds/hanananabananana'>hanananabananana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadza, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Phil is a dad, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Running Away, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC YOU SICK FUKS, ill probably add more tags, im sure his family isnt actually like this, sbi, sbi as a family, sorta bad parenting, theyre family your honor - Freeform, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanananabananana/pseuds/hanananabananana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in his life was moving way too quickly and he just wanted a break. So that's where he found himself, walking to the tube station five miles away in the cold December air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Tommy is tired of feeling overwhelmed and impulsively visits his brother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blood will always be thicker than water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! This fic could possibly have another part but I'm not too sure yet. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
<p>ALSO quick PSA: this is a vent fic for me and not a rendition of what I think Tommy's family is like. I'm sure they're wonderful people; and also to clarify as I do in all my fics: THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC, IF YOU SHIP THEM YOU ARE DISGUSTING AND DONT RESPECT THEIR PERSONAL BOUNDARIES. with that said, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy didn't mean to sneak out the back window. Tommy didn't mean to grab just enough money for the tube. Tommy didn't mean to run the 5 miles that it takes to get to the station. Tommy really didn't mean to be here, but he is and now he has to deal with it. </p>
<p>It didn't really dawn on him what he was doing until halfway to the station. He had just needed to get out. Get out of the house, away from school, away from fans, away from his grandparents who were staying at the house, away from his parents, just get away from it all. </p>
<p>Everything in his life was moving way too quickly and he just wanted a break. So that's where he found himself, walking to the tube station five miles away in the cold December air. </p>
<p>It was one of his first days on Christmas break and some of his family members were staying over for the holiday. The house felt so crowded and loud and Tommy hated it. Sure his stream persona, and just his personality in general, was a bit loud and obnoxious but even he needed a break. </p>
<p>The wind whipping around his ears drowned out most sound around him, leaving only the music in his ears to entertain him. He made it to the station in around an hour and now it was around 10. He didn't have to think about where he was going, his brain moving on autopilot. </p>
<p>He clutched the ticket to Brighton in his hand tightly, holding on to it like his life depended on it.</p>
<p>He moved to get on the tube after only 10 minutes of waiting. He found a spot where not many people were and sat down. The tears only started falling around halfway through the ride. He tried to wipe away the tears and just focus on the Jschlatt video that was playing through his earbuds. It didn't work. The tears didn’t stop falling. </p>
<p>He sat there and sobbed for another hour. Finally, the tube slowed down to a stop as people started getting out. It was around 2 in the morning and he hoped Wilbur would still be awake</p>
<p>Then it dawned on him. He was 4 hours away from home in a city he had only been to once or twice, at two in the morning. No one knew where he was. </p>
<p>For some reason that thought was comforting. </p>
<p>He was trying to remember how to get to Wilburs when the tears started again. It was cold and the wind whipped his hair around and he thought about how much of a movie scene this looked like. He laughed to himself as he finally found the message when Wilbur sent him his address. It was more recently, as it was when he was sending Wilbur a Youtoons.</p>
<p>He plugged in the address to google maps and even though it would take him half an hour to walk there so he walked. He walked as the tears kept falling, he walked as the cold nipped at his fingers and made his nose go numb. </p>
<p>As he walked he thought about why he was here. Why the fuck did he come here. He supposed there was no backing out of it now as he had no money and was definitely not walking home. He just prayed Will was awake, and that he wouldn't mind Tommy showing up at his house at 2:30 in the morning. </p>
<p>He thought back to the time he snuck in Wilburs office and how mad he was. This thought made his feet stutter to a stop. Oh gods. Oh no he fucked up didn’t he. Wilbur was going to be so so mad at him. Oh shit oh fuck. </p>
<p>He almost turned around but the little voice in his head, the one with the most common sense, told him to just keep going. There was a small chance Wilbur wouldn't get mad. Maybe he could just give him money for the tube ride home. </p>
<p>He walked a bit slower now and it started to snow. Why did everything just have to hate him? </p>
<p>He watched the white flakes slowly float down. It was calming and Tommy felt just a bit happier. He had wanted calm for so long and he was finally getting it. </p>
<p>He shuffled songs from Wilbur's album on Spotify and hummed the tune to one of them. The songs were really really sad but Tommy liked them a lot. They were calming. Calm.</p>
<p>2:40 am was the time when he walked up to Wilburs doorstep. 2:45 was when he finally knocked on the door. 2:46 was when Wilbur opened it.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Wilburs evening was anything but quiet. Techno and Phil were both here to stay over winter break and they had both arrived today. The Sleepybois had decided they wanted to spend Christmas together considering they couldn't spend it with family this year. Tommy was going to come but last-minute his father had said he couldn't make it anymore. That they had family coming over that wanted to see him. </p>
<p>Wilbur was extremely disappointed that the four couldn't all be together for the holiday like planned, Techno and Phil were too. They were all looking forward to finally meeting up. They talked to Tommy that day and he said he was fine but he sounded really disappointed as well. </p>
<p>The three of them were lounging in the living room, watching some shitty hallmark movie. Techno and Wilbur were making fun of it while Phil laughed his ass off; because that's what normally happened.</p>
<p>It was really late but none of them really wanted to sleep, and if they were being honest they all had shit sleep schedules anyway. </p>
<p>They were halfway through their third or fourth movie when there was a knock on Wilbur's door. He almost didn’t answer it, considering it was so late- or early. </p>
<p>When he opened the door he didn’t expect to find the boy he sees as a little brother standing there in the snow, shivering with tears running down his face. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying a while and when the door opened his face filled with an emotion that Wilbur couldn’t place. He was shivering and the tips of his fingers and nose were bright red. He looked a mess. </p>
<p>“I'm so sorry” He whispers and another round of tears fall down his face. “I can leave if you don’t want me here, I just need some money for the tube home.” </p>
<p>Wilbur was in shock. “Oh, Toms..” he murmurs as he opens his arms. The teen falls into them and sobs even harder. Wilbur pulls the two of them inside, still keeping his arms wrapped around the shivering boy. He murmurs small comforting things and tells him that he would never send him home like this, and that it's ok, and that he could cry all he needed. </p>
<p>He wonders how Tommy had gotten 5 hours away from home but he doesn't dwell too long on the thought. The boy is still shivering and Wilbur continues to reassure him that it will be ok. </p>
<p>“Phil run to the kitchen and make a cup of hot chocolate and Techno grab as many blankets as you can find.” He yells back to the other room. Tommy tenses and he apologizes softly for yelling. </p>
<p>The other two walk into the foyer in confusion but stop when they see the two. Phil lets out a soft gasp and Techno had an unreadable expression. They walk over and Phil runs a hand through Tommy's hair and Techno pats him on the back.</p>
<p>“We’ll get you settled in mate just wait here,” is what Phil decides on saying. He and Techno both leave to do the things Will asked, leaving Wilbur and Tommy in the foyer together. Wilbur wanted to ask what Tommy was doing here but he sensed now was not the right time.</p>
<p>He spoke in a soft voice when he told the boy that they should move to the couch. Tommy nodded and let himself be dragged over and then the two fell onto the couch, still hugging. </p>
<p>Tommy really didn’t want to let go. When Wilbur opened the door and didn’t send him away he was so relieved. He had completely forgotten that Techno and Phil were here and he could only hope that he wasn’t invading. </p>
<p>He kept listening to what Wilbur was saying and letting the words surround him. It was quiet, it was calm and Tommy felt safe. </p>
<p>He was wrapped up, basically sitting on Wilburs lap as the older propped his back up on one side of the couch and let his legs spread to the other. </p>
<p>When Techno and Phil returned they were both talking loudly and asking him questions and all Tommy could say was “loud”. </p>
<p>The two immediately quieted down and a couple of blankets were thrown over him. He looked to see Phil set a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table. That’s when he started crying again.</p>
<p>Tommy isn’t one to cry. Most people knew this, Tommy just didn’t cry often. He had done more crying this night than he had in the past couple of months. It felt nice, to finally let it all out. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there but when he looked up the clock said it was around 3. He rubbed his eyes trying to get that feeling away. The one that comes right after you cry.</p>
<p>He sat with his hot chocolate cradled in both hands, leaning on Wilbur who was raking his hands through the boy's hair. It felt nice, it felt like home.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He starts again. It was the first time he spoke a bit.</p>
<p>“What could you be sorry for?” Wilbur murmurs, still carding his fingers through the blond's hair. </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have come here so late, and now you're all here taking care of me instead of hanging out and having fun.” Tommy wanted to say more but he didn’t.</p>
<p>It was Phil that spoke this time. “Tommy, you were supposed to be here with us, remember? I would much rather you be here than not, no matter what we’re doing.”</p>
<p>Techno and Wilbur nodded in agreement. Tommy tried not to tear up again. </p>
<p>“Want to tell us why you're here?” Techno says in a very soft voice that, quite frankly, Tommy didn’t expect out of the pinket. </p>
<p>Tommy broke. He wasn’t going to tell them, but they deserved as much. He told them about how most of his family had come to stay with him. He told them about how he got pushed to the side, how he couldn’t stream because it was always way too loud. So so loud. He told them about his grandparents and their negative view on life. He told them about how he had been yelled at for doing nothing but grabbing a bite to eat. He told them about how his parents had done nothing, how he felt so overwhelmed and everything was too loud and too fast and panic attacks became a regular thing.</p>
<p>He told them how he left. How he had just been done with everything. His grandmother had slapped him that night and no one did anything. He felt so alone and he needed to get away. </p>
<p>He told them how he acted on instinct, coming here. He didn’t tell them it was because this would always be his real home. </p>
<p>They sat and listened to him rant with the occasional gasp or scowl. Tommy knew they weren't mad at him. </p>
<p>When he finished Wilbur pulled him closer so that the teen was fully laying on him now. Phil scooted closer to put a hand on the boy's shoulder and rub small circles on his back. Techno stood up and walked into the other room. He came back very quickly with a glass of water and some aspirin. </p>
<p>“You mentioned a headache so here’s these.” He says, kneeling down in front of the couch where Tommy lay. </p>
<p>Tommy gave him a grateful look and took the pills. He sat up to swallow them and then went back to burying himself in his older brother figure’s chest. </p>
<p>“Do you want to sleep Tommy?” Techno asks softly. </p>
<p>Tommy shook his head. He had been doing a lot of sleeping and not sleeping and had properly fucked over his sleep schedule. He wasn’t very tired yet. </p>
<p>Techno nods and goes to resume the movie. It plays softly in the background and Tommy immersed himself in the, in his opinion, kinda shitty movie. Laughing at Techno and Wilbur's constant stream of just making fun of the movie. </p>
<p>He wondered if his family knew he was gone. He didn’t really care. </p>
<p>The next morning they all got up late. Tommy was the first to wake up, used to not getting much sleep. He watched as Phil got up next, rubbing his eyes and yawning. </p>
<p>He felt Wilbur shift under him. That’s right, he fell asleep on his brother's lap. He moved to let Wilbur adjust and sit up. After doing so, Wilbur pulled him back so Tommy was now sitting on his lap.</p>
<p>Techno got up next, immediately getting up to start the coffee. Phil came with him, leaving Tommy and Wilbur alone. The two were just scrolling through their phones checking notifications and such. </p>
<p>Nothing from Tommy’s parents. </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>They had to have known he was gone by now, right? Right?</p>
<p>He sighs, leaning into Wilbur a bit more.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” He hears Wilbur ask. </p>
<p>“Nothing.” It’s an impulse, he does it out of habit. </p>
<p>“Actually,” He decides, because Wilbur let him into his house and Wilbur is here to listen and it’s Wilbur so he spills. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, it’s just; nothing from my family. They’re definitely awake at this time and I'm normally awake at this time, yet there’s no texts no calls no nothing.”</p>
<p>Wilbur sighs and pulls him into a hug. He didn’t really know what to say, what could he say. So instead of talking, he wraps his arms around the boy. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for coming here. I-“</p>
<p>“Never ever apologize for that ok? You are always welcome here no matter what happens.”</p>
<p>Tommy smiles at that, then frowns. </p>
<p>“What’s with the look? It’s alright, you can talk to me. If you need someone to listen, I'm always going to be here. “</p>
<p>Tommy smiles. He could get used to this.</p>
<p>“You see Wilbur,” He starts. </p>
<p>“Now that I’m here, I don’t want to leave.”</p>
<p>It came out as a whisper and Wilburs answer was as such. </p>
<p>“Then don’t. It’s Christmas break, let’s find a way for you to stay with us yeah? I’m pretty sure Techno isn't gonna let you go home even if you tried.”</p>
<p>Tommy laughs and nods. Yeah, he liked that idea.</p>
<p>They’ll figure everything out later but for now, as they watched Phil and Techno walk back into the room all smiles and laughs carrying coffee. While they sat, Wilbur's arms around Tommy in a protective way. </p>
<p>Right now maybe Tommy could relax, and it could be calm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>